Una atracción increíble
by E. Waters
Summary: Cuando su madre la pone bajo la tutela de Voyd a Violet, para así que ella mejore sus habilidades como la superheroína que es, ambas jóvenes comienzan a acercarse, justo en el momento en el cual Violet ha comenzado a salir con Tony. ¿Qué sucederá cuando la chica comience a sentir cierto afecto por Voyd, un afecto que va más allá que una simple amistad? Femslash. Yuri.


**No sé por qué se me ocurrió esta peculiar pareja, pero aquí está el fic. Eso… ¡disfrutenlo!**

 **Disclaimer** **: 'Los increíbles' no me pertenece, sino que a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Una atracción increíble**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por_

—¿Es necesario esto, mamá? —Violet estrechó su mirada, al mismo tiempo que Helen miró de forma insistente a su hija mayor —. Hoy quería salir con Tony… hace siglos que no nos vemos, todo debido a esas misiones… —seguidamente ella suspiró —, esto de ser súper es más complicado de lo que esperaba.

—Y es por eso mismo, Violet, que necesito que hagas esto —la mujer miró de forma comprensiva a la muchacha —. Las cosas no son tan simples cómo parecen, y debes estar a la altura.

—¿A la altura? —la adolescente alzó curiosa una ceja —. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de estar a la 'altura'? ¿Es que acaso no soy los suficientemente buena? —y la chica no hizo más que ofuscarse.

—Ay, hija —Helen sonrió —, no es eso en lo absoluto… sólo quería decirte con esto que tal vez deberías de pulir tus técnicas, para que así cuando llegue el momento podamos nosotros, como familia, estar preparados para defender a la gente, esa gente que ahora cree tantos en nosotros.

Violet suspiró, sabiendo muy en el fondo que su madre tenía la razón.

Las cosas para la joven no estaban saliendo como justamente ella lo hubiese querido, lo que no quería decir necesariamente que las cosas estuviesen 'mal'.

Cierto, ella estaba saliendo con Tony y las cosas sociales dentro de su escuela estaban de a poco empezando a ser más amenas para ella, pero desde aquel incidente que la inquietud en ella había nacido, esa inquietud que a veces ni siquiera la dejaba dormir del todo bien por las noches.

—¿Estás ahí, Violet?

—Claro, mamá —y ella otra vez suspiró, sabiendo en el fondo que lo que le decía su madre, era sólo para su beneficio personal y para la gente —. ¿Quién entonces me ayudará a perfeccionar mis técnicas?

Helen sonrió; resultaba que después de los últimos sucesos la comunidad de 'súper' había aumentado en gran número, y entre todos esos 'nuevos súper', estaba esa muchacha llamada Voyd, la cual llamó poderosamente la atención; Voyd, según Helen, era la persona perfecta para que Violet pudiese mejorar su ya excelente técnica.

—Voyd, hija —y antes de que la chica pudiese siquiera emitir una sílaba más, Helen rápidamente se adelantó —. Ella tiene casi tu edad, y sus poderes, creo yo, son algo similares a los tuyos.

Violet entonces quiso reclamar, quiso decirle a su madre que no, que ella no quería entrenar y poder, al menos un poco, ser como una chica normal de su edad, mas en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, que ella sólo estaba velando por su bien, por el bien de la humanidad

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ahora mismo, cariño —y la mujer sonrió mucho, felicitándose a sí misma por la gran idea que había tenido.

Si bien, Violet recordaba a Voyd, apenas si la conocía y realmente prefería mil veces pasar el rato con Tony, y no tener estar forzada a estar con una chica, que a su parecer sólo era la máxima fan de su madre, la cual además según ella no le traía beneficio alguno.

—Venga, hija, al menos sonríe un poco —Helen miró a Violet, y siguió conduciendo hacia el sitio donde ella se encontraría con Voyd, siempre tratando de verse lo más relajada posible… las cosas con Bob no iban del todo bien, y en realidad ella sólo quería algo de paz en todo esto.

Violet entonces, un tanto molesta, un tanto harta, se cruzó de brazos y se hundió sobre su asiento, no percatandose muy bien de la complicada situación de su madre.

El resto del trayecto ni la chica ni la mujer dijeron palabra alguna, puesto que la muchacha, cosa lógica considerando del complicada etapa que estaba experimentando ahora ya, sentía como si todo el mundo intentase atacarla, al mismo tiempo que Helen estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de su matrimonio.

Con un inmenso mohín en el rostro, finalmente Violet junto a su madre llegaron a una especie de parque, algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, y aunque Helen trató de besarle la mejilla a su hija, esta, aun demasiado molesta, la evadió y con la peor voluntad del mundo se bajó del automóvil.

—¡Hola! —al escuchar como la saludaban, Violet alzó rápidamente el rostro, y se encontró con los entusiastas ojos de Voyd, y por alguna razón se sonrojó un poco, tal vez debido a que la otra chica la miraba con mucho, pero mucho entusiasmo —. Un gusto, Violet —y seguidamente la misma Voyd sonrió un poco nerviosa.

Entonces, y pensando que la situación no sería tan terrible cómo ella lo esperaba, una especie de pequeña sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro de la muchacha.

Helen echó una última mirada al exterior del auto, y pensando que esto sería lo mejor para su hija, encendió el auto y se dirigió hacia la escuela, en donde debía de recoger a Dash.

Al ver como el auto de su madre se alejaba de ahí, la chica de cabellos oscuros no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que pasaría la tarde con Voyd… aunque tampoco es como si a ella le cayese mal la otra joven, no para nada, el problema era Tony.

Y en realidad, y ese último tiempo, todo se trataba de Tony.

Siendo así, Violet no tuvo más que suspirar, y pensando que todo lo que haría en la tarde sería como la otra superheroína adulaba y decía cuánto admiraba a su madre, se llevó una gran sorpresa lo que sucedió durante esa tarde.

—Por cierto, soy Karen —le dijo de pronto Voyd a la chica, otra vez mostrando esa sonrisa un tanto nerviosa —, un gusto conocerte, Violet.

La aludida miró de forma amigable a la otra muchacha, y en lo que menos esperó una espontánea sonrisa apareciera en sus delgados labios… después de todo, no es como si a ella le pareciese mal Voyd, o Karen, sino más bien que Tony le gustaba mucho, y que por ende no pudiese estar ese día con él.

—¿Vamos a mi piso? —la voz de Karen sonaba ansiosa, tal vez hasta con más ansiedad que cuando entabló por primera vez conversación con la madre de la muchacha —, sigo si no es problema para ti…

—Oh claro —Violet se sintió más adulta que Karen, aunque tenía la impresión que esa era una primera impresión y nada más que eso —, gracias por querer ayudarme en mi entrenamiento.

—¡No hay problema!—las palabras de ella sonaban apresuradas y un tanto torpes —. Yo haría lo posible por ayudar a Elasticgirl.

Por algún motivo, Violet se sintió ligeramente decepcionada, aun sabiendo que era lógico todo eso; esa muchacha prácticamente idolatraba a su madre, y por otra parte para ella Violet Parr era apenas sí una conocida.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Nada! —Violeta respondió casi con la misma ansiedad con la que Karen se encontraba—, sólo me preguntaba que en qué consistiría este entrenamiento.

—Ahh —esta vez Karen pareció más segura que las otra veces —, pues en vista que nuestras habilidades van más o menos por la misma línea, pensé que podríamos combinar tácticas.

La más joven asintió en silencio, y en lo que menos esperó ella y la otra chica llegaron a un antiguo, pero bien mantenido edificio, y caminando siempre detrás de Karen, Violet un tanto ansiosa tal vez, ingresó a este.

—Puedes ponerte cómoda —nuevamente la voz de la chica de cabellos celestes sonó un poco nerviosa —, disculpa si está algo desordenado.

—Está cool —dijo Violet, al mismo tiempo que observaba con atención cómo se encontraba el departamento de la otra chica —, y está mucho más ordenado que el cuarto de Dash.

Karen rió ligeramente, y desde entonces que la relación entre ambas muchachas comenzó a ser más fluida.

En realidad, Violet jamás había tenido muchas amigas, por no decir que jamás había poseído una, y hasta se podía decir que lo más cercano que había tenido como amiga, había sido su propia madre… pero las cosas ahí con Karen tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podrían ser algo diferentes.

Charlando por un largo rato, que a la chica de cabellos largos y oscuros se le pasó extremadamente breve y rápido, sonó el teléfono del departamento de Karen, y fue esta misma quien contestó la llamada.

Al ver la torpe sonrisa de ella, al mismo tiempo de escuchar su tono de voz, Violet supo de inmediato que la persona con quien Karen hablaba era su propia madre, y por algún motivo ella se sintió muy, pero muy ligeramente extraña…

¿Pero por qué?

—¡Es Elasticgirl!—la voz de Karen ahora sí sonaba sumamente entusiasmada —. Dice que pasará a recogerte aquí en diez minutos.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos entrenado!—y por algún motivo la chica quiso entrenar más que nunca.

—Tranquila —la sonrisa de Karen se mostró ligeramente misteriosa —. Te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, seré muy dura contigo —y seguidamente le guiñó un ojos, como si fuesen cómplices o algo por el estilo.

Ambas jóvenes salieron del edificio, y casi de inmediato el automóvil de los Parr se detuvo frente a esa vieja edificación.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Helen, al mismo tiempo que Violet ingresaba al auto —. Espero que Vi no te haya dado problemas.

—¡Para nada! —Karen volvió a comportarse de la misma nerviosa forma que cuando la muchacha y ella se habían encontrado en el parque —. Es realmente un honor tratar y entrenar con su hija, Elasticgirl —la voz de la chica siguió sonando ansiosa —. Puede contar conmigo en lo que sea.

—Gracias, así lo haré —y Helen también sonrió —. Nos vemos el viernes, Karen —y dicho esto el auto de los Parr emprendió camino, estando Violet al interior de este.

—¿Y qué tal, hija? —la mujer miró de reojo a Violet —. ¿Qué te ha parecido entrenar con Karen?

Fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta que ella con esa muchacha había hecho cosas, muchas cosas, pero no precisamente entrenar, o bueno, no entrenar de la manera más convencional; habían hablado, se habían reído, habían conversado cosas que ella no podía conversar con su madre, y hasta cierto punto, ella se sintió como una adolescente más, tal y como cuando estaba con Tony.

—Pues fue cool.

—Genial —y la mujer sonrió satisfecha.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, apenas sí la joven fue a su casillero, Tony apareció frente a ella con una encantadora sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

—¿Qué tal, Vi? —Tony se cruzó de brazos —. Fue una lástima que que no pudiéramos juntarnos ayer… dijiste algo de un tutor privado, ¿valió la pena?

—Tutora —corrigió de inmediato Violet —. Pues sí, creo que sí… me sirvió bastante.

—¿Y ella en qué materia te apoya? —el muchacho comenzó a caminar junto a la chica, quien estaba algo meditabunda, tal vez debido a que el día anterior a ese había sido mucho más emocionante y entretenido de lo que esperaba —. Me refiero que jamás te he visto con dificultades con las materias en general.

—En física —respondió enseguida la chica, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza —, sí, sí en física.

—Oh, entiendo —el muchacho se encogió de hombros —. Pues ni modo… ¿hoy día si iremos al cine, no es así?

—Por supuesto que sí, Tony —y Violet esbozó una sonrisa, sonrisas que cada vez eran menos tímidas y reprimidas, ya que desde el acontecimiento con Syndrome las cosas habían cambiado de forma radical, aunque no tanto como el último incidente —. ¿Vamos a clases? Ya sonó el timbre.

Tony sonrió y besó delicadamente la mejilla de la muchacha, a lo que ella sólo pudo sonrojarse de una forma más que evidente… a ella le gustaba Tony, y eso era prácticamente un hecho.

Pero a pesar de que la mayor parte de las clases ponía atención, ese día la mente de la chica estuvo demasiado ida, demasiado distraída, pero no en Tony, como debería de ser, sino que sólo podía pensar en Karen, y sobre todo lo bien que lo había pasado con ella.

—¿Pasa algo, Vi?

—N-nada —Violet casi se sintió como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo malo, cuando Tony le habló—, es sólo que las películas de terror me ponen algo nerviosa.

—Ahh… pues no te preocupes —el muchacho entonces sonrió de esa encantadora manera—, prometo que no te pasará nada siempre que estés conmigo —a continuación él además rodeó a Violet por la espalda —, puedes presionar mi mano por si te da mucho miedo —y guiñó un ojo.

La joven sonrió, pero no supo con exactitud si esa sonrisa fue un poco forzada o realmente auténtica.

Siendo así ambos muchachos ingresaron al cine, y apenas sí se sentaron en las butacas, comenzó la película.

Y sí, como Violet lo hubo advertido, y tan pronto como cuando las macabras escenas comenzaron a ponerse en pantalla, el nerviosismo la invadió por completo, a lo que instintivamente buscó la mano de Tony, la cual estaba totalmente dispuesta para ella.

Sin embargo, Tony no se conformó con solamente tener su mano entrelazada a la de la chica.

Con intenciones no del todo 'inocentes', el muchacho deslizó su mano desde la de Violet hacia el hombro de ella, y haciendo leve presión sobre su espalda, el chico se aventuró y comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de ella, con la clara decisión de plantar en sus labios un tierno beso.

Sin embargo, para la chica las cosas estaban yendo rápido… tal vez demasiado rápido.

—Yo… —la muchacha rápidamente se levantó de su butaca, y se alejó del joven —, yo… —comenzó a titubear evidentemente nerviosa —, creo que debo irme.

Tony más confundido que nunca, ya que él suponía que Violet también deseaba besarlo, se levantó al igual que la muchacha y quiso seguirla hasta afuera del cine, pero tan pronto como cuando salió de la sala, no vio a Violet por ninguna parte.

¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Estás bien, hija?

—Claro que sí, mamá —Violet intentó ser lo más neutral posible… no deseaba por ningún motivo agregar más problemas a su madre, y es que aunque Helen no lo sospechaba, sus hijos sabían más cosas sobre esa especie de crisis matrimonial que los Parr estaban viviendo.

—Me alegro—la mujer suspiró —. ¿Todo bien en clases y con Tony?

—Sí —pero Violet mentía, pero al parecer Helen estaba demasiado sumida en sus problemas matrimoniales como para darse cuenta de cómo estaba realmente su hija —. Iré a mi habitación.

Una vez que ella estuvo en su cuarto, se lanzó sobre su cama y fijó su mirada en el techo de esta, y se cuestionó de por qué había rechazado el beso de Tony, cuando por años y años ella ansiosamente había esperado, y ahora que había llegado el momento indicado ella misma lo había querido evitar.

—¿Cuándo me toca ir de nuevo con Karen, mamá? —fue lo que le preguntó Violet a Helen, cuando a la mañana siguiente toda la familia Parr se encontraba desayunando.

—Pues el viernes, hija—la voz de ella sonaba cansada, agotada, como si no quisiera dar más la pelea —. Por cierto, Vi, ¿hoy podrías quedarte con Jack Jack en la tarde?

Y si bien lo que menos quería la muchacha era hacer de niñera de su hermano menor, finalmente decidió aceptar lo que su agotada madre le pedía… además, y de todas formas, así tenía la excusa perfecta como para no ver a Tony después de clases.

Sin embargo, llegó el inevitable momento de verlo en el instituto, y aunque a ella le hubiese encantado hacerse la invisible y evadir los problemas, como usualmente lo hacía, finalmente decidió enfrentarlo.

—Tony, hola.

—¡Violet! —la voz de él sonaba preocupada —. ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Realmente me dejaste preocupado, sobre todo porque no pude verte en ningún lugar cercano después de eso.

—Yo… no me sentía bien—y ella desvió tímidamente la mirada.

—Oh, entiendo —el muchacho sonrió, y aunque deseó abrazar cariñosamente a Violet, al ver lo tensa que se encontraba la joven, finalmente decidió no hacerlo —. ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine otra vez? Tal vez el viernes…

—Tengo reunión con mi tutora —dijo rápidamente la muchacha, no mintiendo en lo absoluto.

—Ya veo —pero esta vez Tony sonó hasta algo dolido, cosa lógica considerando que a él nadie, pero nadie lo 'rechazaba', como precisamente Violet lo estaba haciendo ahora —. Supongo que para otra ocasión será —y después de decir eso se dio la media vuelta y salió de allí.

La muchacha se sintió más extraña que nunca, pero sólo una cosa estaba fija en su cabeza…

Y esa cosa, era querer ver a Karen casi con suma urgencia.

 **Si dejan un review sería genial :)**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **1.-En vista que no he encontrado dibujante, decidí dibujar este cómic yuri por mí misma. Los dos primeros capítulos ya están subidos, aunque esta historia irá lenta, pero segura. Buscar:**

 **CHICLE SIN AZÚCAR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **3.-Con La Mafer igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri. Buscar:**

 **ENSAYO Y ERROR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **2.- Y con Ookami Elsa igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
